Vampires on 'Vacation'
by ForeverImmature
Summary: MY FIRST FIC: squee! The Cullen family go to Denali. With Bella! We meet the mysterious clan, who are all rather interesting... and... beautiful.. R&R pleease xx
1. Talking to Charlie

_Hi, this is the second story I've started on here. Thought it would be an interesting subject. :) I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: None of these awesome characters belong to me :( _

**Talking to Charlie**

Bella's POV

Charlie lay on his back, clutching his bulging stomach. Full from the carefully prepared meal I'd just fed him.

"Thanks Bell, that was great." He said appreciatively, smiling at me before turning back to the TV.

"Um, no problem Dad," I said, "I'll just go do the dishes."

I walked back to the kitchen and began scrubbing at the dirty crockery.

_This is it, _I thought, _Just go do it!_

When I'd scraped and rinsed each plate, I dumped them in the sink and turned towards the door. I was done trying to prolong the moment, If I was gonna do this then I had to do it now. While Charlie was relaxed, he might listen better. I'd learnt that from Renee.

I took a deep cleansing breath and walked back to the living room, standing in the doorway.

"Hey Bells," Said Charlie. "What's up? I can tell something's been bugging you."

_It's now or never__… _I thought.

"Dad," I said, "I need to ask you something. And you have to promise to not jump to conclusions or overreact. Just hear me out okay?"

"Okay…" He was weary now, no longer half focused on the TV, his eyes fixed on me. I took another deep breath and came out with it.:

"Dad," I said, "I want to go on vacation."

"Vacation?" Charlie looked incredulous. "Why all the fuss? 'Course we'll go on vacation, to Scotland. Like we used to every summer, before you moved to Phoenix."

"I don't want to go to Scotland." I said.

"Why not?" He looked hurt.

"I mean, I do. Just not right now. You see, Edward-"

Charlie cut me off before I could finish.

"Isabella Swan, If you think I'm gonna let you go anywhere with _that boy, _then you've hit your head once too many."

"Not just with Edward, Dad! With _all_ the Cullens. They're _all_ going away ."

"Where to?"

"To England." I said, delighted he was playing along. "'Cause, you know… it being the holidays and everything."

"Aw, Bells," Charlie said, sitting up. "I wish we could go…but I can't be away from work at the moment. They need me down at the station."

_Ok, _I thought. _Here goes nothing._

"Dad, you wouldn't need to go," I said, "I'd go on my own."

"On your own?" He spluttered, "With that boy?! Absolutely not!"

"Not _just _with Edward. With Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper too. I'd be supervised at all times. Come on, Dad. Please!"

Charlie opened his mouth to retort, but I cut across him.

"Just think about it, Dad, OK? You know I'd be perfectly safe with the Doctor and Esme. Goodnight."

I turned and walked up to my room, before Charlie could close the subject. Hopefully he'd sleep on it and have a better outlook on the idea in the morning. In the mean time, I would go talk to Edward.


	2. A Visit with the Cullens

Edward pulled me into his arms before I could close the door

_Second Chapter – yay me!! Pleeeaseee review!! ___

**A Visit With The Cullens**

Edward pulled me into his arms before I could close the door. I buried my face in his chest and moaned in frustration. Why did Charlie have to be so difficult? I really wanted to go on this trip. I _needed _to go.

Obviously, the Cullens weren't heading for England. They were going to Alaska, to visit Tanya's clan in Denali. Originally, I had been apprehensive, what if they didn't like me? But Carlisle had assured me that they knew all about the (somewhat unusual) situation – the fact that Edward (the incredible, invincible vampire) and I (the clumsy, dozy human) were together – and that they looked forward to meeting me.

I looked up into Edward's mesmerizing, butterscotch eyes, and sighed.

"Charlie's being so annoying." I said, pouting. "I don't think he's going to budge on this one."

Edward ran an ice-cold finger down my cheek, making me shiver all over. He grinned at my response and said:

"Let's go to my house. See if we can figure something out."

I nodded in agreement. I wasn't tired anyway, and eager to catch up with Alice. So Edward slung me onto his back – I held on tight – and silently climbed out my window.

I closed my eyes as Edward began to run. The wind whipping through my hair, (though I felt no physical movement) as he sped towards his home.

Sooner than I thought possible, Edward was loosening my grip and lifting me from his back. He kept his arm around my waist as we walked into the inviting building that was the Cullen residence.

As soon as we were through the door, Alice was gliding gracefully toward me. Her little body seemed to radiate excitement as she threw her skinny arms around my neck.

"Bella!" She said happily, "What's up?"

Though she doubtless knew "what was up", she still asked.

"Charlie's being difficult." Edward said from behind me. "He's set against Bella coming away with us."

"Oh!" Said Alice, shrugging. "Well, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll stop by after school tomorrow, Bella. He'll listen to me."

"Oh, thank you, thank you Alice!" I squealed, hugging her.

"On one condition." She said, this evil little smile lighting up her pixie face.

"Oh, no no no!" I said, backing away from her.

"What's going on?" Emmett called, coming into the room. Dragging Rosalie behind him.

"Bella wants me to talk to Charlie for her," Said Alice, "But she refuses to give something in return."

"And quite rightly so," Edward came to my defence. "Because she knows you'll just force her into another shopping trip."

Alice pouted, then turned her puppy eyes on me.

"Pleeeeeease, Bella." She begged, "We'll need to get you a whole new wardrobe for Alaska. You're gonna need Ski suits…"

"Ski suits?" I asked in horror, "Alice, I can barely walk across a flat surface without falling on my face, I am not skiing!"

"Who said something about skiing?" I heard Esme say from the kitchen.

"You could at least try to fit in with us," Rosalie bit out at me. "You have to make things complicated all the time!" There was venom in her words.

I shrank back from her as Edward roared: "Apologize to her, Rose!"

"Back off Edward!" Emmett growled, as Rosalie flounced off.

"Bella's being mean to me!" Alice whined.

"I am not!" I said.

"Will everybody please calm down?" Jasper shrieked from the corner, sending a huge wave of calm at everyone.

Just another evening at the Cullens'. They were scarily normal sometimes.

A couple of hours later, we were back at my house. I stood frozen as Edward listened for Charlie's thoughts downstairs.

"He's calmer now," Edward said, "And he's sorry that he got so worked up. Hopefully Alice's sweet talk will work on him."

"You know it will, Edward," I said, "Alice said so."

"Alice isn't always right, Bella." Edward said darkly, "Things change."

I rolled my eyes and exhaled. I knew what he was getting at, but I wasn't going to fight with him tonight. I just wanted to snuggle up with him and go to sleep.

"I'm just gonna go take my human minute." I said, smiling.

"Hurry back." Edward whispered as I grabbed my wash bag and disappeared into the bathroom, tiptoeing as to not disturb Charlie.

Once I'd showered and combed my hair into some degree of order, I padded back to my room, and climbed into bed next to Edward. He stroked my hair and hummed my lullaby, and before I knew it… I was dreaming.


	3. Preparations

Ohmigod I have reviews

_Ohmigod I have reviews!! SERIOUSLY!! Thank you sooooo much everyone! Especially mollz30 who also commented on "Stolen" !! _

_Pleease keep reviewing!! __Sorry this is a short one! It needs editing - I WAS RUSHING!! I've been really busy! The next one will be really long - PROMISE! I'm already working on it! _

**Preparations**

The next few days past by in a blur. Alice had come round to my house and tackled Charlie. (After I'd agreed to the shopping trip).

Alice promised Charlie that "She wouldn't allow Edward to be alone with me EVER" and claimed that "If I didn't come she'd have no one to shop with. "

Grudgingly, Charlie had caved under the gaze of Alice's honey eyes, and said I could go. I whooped and hugged him, but at the same time… new doubts formed in my chest. I remembered that the Denali coven consisted of many females, all of which were bound to be stunningly beautiful. I began hyperventilating at the mere thought of these foxy rivals, but Edward calmly informed me that I was – once again – being "absurd".

The worries wouldn't go away though, the days flew past and suddenly it was the night before our departure date. Alice had dragged me on the nightmarish shopping trip, forcing me to try on a number of ludicrously coloured – and ludicrously priced – items of clothing for Alaska. In the end I let her have free reign and with resignation on my face, returned home while she flashed around the designer stores, a look of bliss on her perfect face and the blur of a credit card in her tiny hand.

Edward had been there to meet me, and sensing my distress, had taken me out to dinner. We'd gone to my favourite place in Port Angeles, and gone over the plans for the next day. He'd "come by and get me" bright and early. (This is what he'd told Charlie), and then we'd all head over to the Cullens' to get ready. I'd already packed a fake suitcase I'd pretend to be bringing with me to "England", which I'd have to drag along with me, to keep up the facade.

I'd dump the bag at the Cullen house, and we'd head off. I was not looking forward to the frigid temperature, but I figured it was worth it. I was actually beginning to feel like a real "Cullen". Just one step closer to the thing I wanted most of all...

I'd already called Renee. Promising to bring her back a souvenir (Alice had already ordered something on the internet) and send her a postcard - I would claim to have forgotten. Everything was taken care of... except the angst that I was experiencing.

I'd been thrashing about in my sleep for the past few nights, dreaming of faceless goddesses who dragged Edward away from me, then left me shivering in the dark. Edward had comforted me as best he could, but he was bemused. He didn't understand my "insecurities". No one understood. Except Rosalie, of course. But she understood _too_ well. She encouraged my worries, moaning loudly about the Denali girls being prettier than her. _Her!_ The most breathtaking creature to walk the Earth. How could I compete with them, if _Rosalie_ was dwarfed in comparison?

"Ignore Rosalie, Bella." Edward said to me, as I paced agitatedly around my room, the night before the trip… "You know nobody could ever replace you, you have my heart forever. How can you doubt that?" His beautiful eyes were gentle, but somehow tinged with hurt.

"I don't doubt it," I said quickly, wanting to reassure him, "But I hate being so ugly compared with you all."

Edward shook his head in disbelief, and then in a fraction of a second, his arms were around my waist, and he was burying his face in my hair as he whispered:

"I think I'm going to have to tamper with your perception."

My heart began beating out a jagged rhythm as he pushed me softly against a wall, catching my mouth in a deep kiss as he caressed my back. After a minute, I came up for air and he whispered in my ear:

"Nobody will ever come between us, Bella. I swear it. Please trust me." He said, his voice hungry and desperate in my ear as he crushed me to his chest.

"I do," I promised, "With all my heart."


	4. Travelling

_Ok! Here's the next chap…. I'm kinda trying to spin it out._

_BollywoodRocks: Sorry, I think it's a little late to make Rosalie into a nicer person at this stage, because she's key in my idea for the plot. But I'll make her nicer in the end. Promise! _

_THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIG ONE… and it will be MUCH longer!! It might take a little longer than normal though! 3 ya all xoxoxo_

_GreenenviesCITIEZ: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE HEADS UP!! I AM SUCH AN IDIOT :( I just forgot!! Gahhhh!! xx  
_

**Travelling**

The first thing I felt the next morning was the cool feel of Edward's lips on my face. Instinctively, I wound my arms around his rock-hard figure and pulled him tighter to me, my eyes still closed. I heard him chuckle as he pushed my hair away from my face and kissed my lips, softly. Tenderly.

"Open your eyes, Bella." He whispered, and I obeyed. His face was centimetres from mine. His eyes and breath stunning me. I wondered if I was still dreaming as he stroked my face, cupping my chin. It was the best morning greeting I could've wished for.

Soon, I was up and dressed. Ostentatiously dragging my fake suitcase for Charlie's benefit, as I thumped down the stairs. Edward had already climbed out my window to collect the Volvo, so he could pretend he was seeing me for the first time that day.

Charlie had got up early to see me off, and was sitting at the table as I poured myself some cereal.

"You all set, Bell?" He asked me, smiling as he took in the darned suitcase.

"Sure, Dad," I said. "Edward should be here soon."

"I'm gonna miss you, kiddo." He said, "But hey, its only two weeks."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Don't worry, Dad. I'll be fine."

The rest of my meal was spent in silence, and I finished quickly. Knowing that Edward would be here soon, and we'd be off to Alaska. To meet a coven filled with beautiful, skinny females. Who were supposedly even more beautiful then the most perfect of the Cullens. It was going to be an interesting vacation.

Sooner then I thought possible, Edward was at the door. I rushed to it – eager to see his face – and yanked it clumsily open. His beauty stunned me for a second time that day, and I think I would've thrown myself at him… If I hadn't felt Charlie come up behind me.

"Hello, Edward," Charlie greeted him,

"Hello, Charlie." Edward replied, the picture of politeness.

"Would you like to come in?"

"No thanks, Charlie I think we ought to be going, we don't want to miss our plane."

_Plane_ Ha! The Cullens – in their super fast cars – were _driving _to Alaska. And they'd be there within two days. They didn't like to travel without their cars.

"No, I guess not." Charlie agreed, nodding. Standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Well, hang on a sec, Bells… you left your case in the kitchen."

"Yes, Bella." Said Edward, humour deep in his eyes. "You wouldn't want to forget your _case_."

I rolled my eyes at him and stomped gracelessly to the kitchen to collect it. Irritated at his teasing. I didn't need the blasted thing. Alice had all my new stuff packed up at the Cullens'.

When I was back in the doorway, Charlie grappled me in a one armed hug, and I followed Edward out the door. He let me go three steps fuming as I pulled the case along, before he grabbed it from me with a laugh. Stupid, strong, mocking vampire. I growled unimpressively and he opened the car door for me, chucking the case in the back seat.

I rolled the window down and waved goodbye to Charlie… then soon we were heading for the Cullen home.

"Come on, Bella." Alice greeted me in an irritated tone, "Help me get this case shut."

She was already bouncing on top of an enormous case. It wouldn't shut properly, as it was so jam packed full of expensive clothes. Alice was making little progress, as the case probably weighed more than her. I rolled my eyes and climbed on next to her – yeah, it was big enough to fit two people on it! – and began to jump too. Emmett was standing in the corner, laughing his head off as we battled with it.

"Shut – up – Emmett." I mustered between jumps.

"Yeah, Emmett." Alice agreed, "Make yourself useful, try and get the zipper up."

But Emmett was shaking with so much laughter, he snapped the zip clean off with his enormous fingers.

"EMMETT!" Alice shrieked, and he ducked for cover as she ran at him. Slapping every bit of his body she could reach.

"That – was – my – best – suitcase – you – simpleminded – buffoon!" Every word was punctuated with a sharp slap to his chest.

"Alice!" Jasper called, dashing into the room, flooding the area with calm on default. But that didn't stop Alice. She kept shrieking at Emmett, until Jasper grabbed her round the waist and pulled her away.

"He broke my best suitcase, Jazz." Her little voice was soft as she leaned against Jasper's chest.

"We'll buy you another one." Jasper promised, glaring at Emmett over Alice's shoulder.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Emmett argued, affronted, "It's just a suitcase, for God's sake!"

"I'll get you back for this, Emmett." Jasper said, darkly.

Once the hubbub had subsided, we had to decide on cars.

As payback, Alice and Jasper bagged Emmett's Jeep. Carlisle and Esme were taking the Mercedes, Edward and I would take the Volvo, and Emmett and Rosalie would take the red convertible.

Soon, bags were loaded into various boots and we were off. I chatted to Edward and listened to him singing along to oldie music. After a while I fell asleep, and only woke up when Edward stopped for gas and food.

I went in to the little shop with him and selected some lunch. A chocolate bar, a sausage roll and a banana. Not very healthy but it was the only thing they had to offer. I wolfed it down in the car, and we were off again. We stopped at a hotel that night, and I had a good sleep. Then early the next day, we left. After a few more hours, I was restless.

"How much longer?" I moaned, resting my head back against the seat.

"Not too long, I got a call from Carlisle while you were asleep. He says we'll probably arrive in about an hour." Edward said, holding my hand in my lap.

"When does Alice think we'll get there?"

Edward grinned.

"Forty-five minutes."

I smiled, and knew we'd be there soon.


	5. Arrival

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. minus the plot._

_I know I said this was the big one.. but i couldnt resist this!! REVIEW PLEASE!! :) XOXO_

As Alice had predicted, in precisely forty-five minutes – being the saddo that I am, I timed it on the car stereo – we arrived at the Denali house. It was beautiful. A large marble home, placed discreetly behind some beautiful trees that snaked up a long path. It was pure white. So white it made the snow that surrounded us, look grey and slushy in comparison.

I caught my breath when I saw it, and Edward grinned his crooked grin at me.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

My wide eyed expression was enough answer for him, and he laughed as he stopped the car in the monster drive. Alice and Jasper were already there, waiting for everyone to arrive.

I was about to reach round and pull the door open, but Edward's cold grip on my outstretched arm stopped me. I looked at him questioningly, and he said:

"Bella, what are you wearing?"

I looked at him, and saw his eyes resting on the blue sweater I'd pulled on that morning at the hotel. I blushed instantly, getting the wrong end of the stick.

"Bella, look outside."

And I did. I took in the snow, so thick the ground was invisible. The flakes dancing in the air, and spiralling downwards. Then I saw the harsh wind, battering at the beautiful trees. And then I realised.

"It's freezing, isn't it?"

"Yes, Bella. This is Alaska. It has been known to be a little chilly."

"Why didn't I realise before?"

"I've had the heater on full blast, all the way here."

"Ah." I said.

"So I wouldn't advise you to go blundering out into the snow. Wearing the attractive, yet rather thin outfit that you are."

I blushed, AGAIN, when he called me attractive.

He chuckled, and then looked at Alice. She was already skipping over to the car, holding a bright _silver_ parka jacket over her arm. Her little form a blur as she danced through the snow. I rolled down the window a crack, trying not to let the cold air in.

"Hey Bell!" She said, grinning. "I brought you this!"

I stared at her. Refusing to be fooled by the jacket that screamed DESIGNER LABEL.

"Alice…. Silver?" I asked her simply.

"Silver is _in_ right now, Bella," Alice said, an edge of menace in her musical voice "You promised me free reign, so that's what I took."

"But-"

I was about to argue when she said:

"Fine. I can see you don't want it. I'll put it back in the car." She sniffed and flounced back to the Jeep.

I looked at Edward, and saw he looked distressed, staring at something I couldn't see. I strained round to look out his window, and saw Emmett coming towards us.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett called, enthusiastic as ever. He strode over to my window, and said:

"Lets go."

"Emmett, don't!" Edward said, realising what Emmett was thinking. But it was too late.

Emmett flung open my door.

-

Later, I was sitting in front of an enormous fire. Wrapped in the silver parka and three blankets. Edward was sitting beside me, rubbing my back, and Emmett was pacing up and down.

"Bella, I am so, so, so, so sorry!" He said for the millionth time, "I totally forgot how you humans react to the cold. I was just so excited to show you the house."

I nodded again, my teeth chattering.

"D-d-on't w-worry e-emmmett-t," I stuttered.

Then Alice entered the room, holding a steaming mug at arms length, obviously revolted.

"I brought you some hot chocolate, Bella." She said, smiling. "Esme had some packed for you."

"Th-th-thanks." I said, grasping the cup.

Edward glared at Alice.

"What have I done?" She asked, dumbfounded at his expression.

"You must've seen Emmett's decision, why didn't you stop him from opening the door?"

"I wasn't concentrating!" She said, "I was focusing on what Esme was planning to do later… I wasn't looking at Emmett."

Edward must have heard the transparent honesty in her thoughts, because he backed down.

"Ok, well when Bella's feeling a little better, we should go introduce her to the clan."

"Where are they?" I asked, the stuttering gone, thanks to the hot chocolate.

"They're downstairs." Alice said, "They thought they'd give you some time to warm up before meeting you."

I gulped at the thought. I was going to meet _them_ soon. The females. I already knew their names. Such lovely names.

Tanya, Irina, Lucia and Annabel.

Four beautiful goddesses.

My rivals.


	6. The Denali Coven

_It's the one you've all been waiting for!! I REALLY NEED REVIEWS!! PLEEEASE REVIEW!! 3 3 Liz xoxo_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Other than the plot. _

_P.S - I know that Annabel is a little different, you'll find out why in the next chap!! xoxoxo_

**The Denali Coven**

As we walked down the beautiful oak staircase, I dragged my feet. I was afraid to face these immortal beauties, and I frantically tried to remember what I could about them.

Edward had told me the night before:

"Jonathon can change the weather, which is a very interesting gift. He is a very loyal and kind man, you could call him an open book. When he chooses to change the weather, the conditions usually reflect his mood.

"Michael is a very noble creature. He and Carlisle are great friends, he – like Jasper – came from a military background, but he has no outspoken gift as yet."

When I'd enquired about the females, Edward grudgingly gave me a small, dissatisfying description of their appearances, but focused more on their talents:

"Irina is a quiet, reserved person. But when you gain her trust, you have a friend for eternity. She is a little like Alice – the little gypsy that she is – but they differ. Irina can sense someone's aura. She can tell a person's disposition with just one glance. She is very perceptive, but she can be volatile and does not have a great sense of humour."

"Tanya is the leader of the clan, she is only a little younger than I, and is very open and honest about her feelings. She has a command over the clan that I have never understood, because she has no gift or talent that separates her from the others."

"Annabel is the youngest of the group, both physically and emotionally. She is sparky, bubbly and full of life. She is sometimes a little too hyperactive, but you get used to her enthusiasm. But be warned, she is a force to be reckoned with. She can blend into any surface or material, making her an excellent eavesdropper. She teams up with Emmett when he visits, and they get on Irina and Rosalie's nerves greatly, playing practical jokes. It's nice for Emmett to have a playmate."

"Lucia has no gift. She is a pessimistic cynic that I'd prefer you kept away from, at least as much as you can."

That was all Edward had to tell me. Or chose to tell me. So at that moment, I was shaking as I clung to his hand, trying not to hyperventilate. We were approaching a large marble archway. Emmett bounded through, as thoughtful as ever. Followed by an eager Alice. I stopped, knowing they were just through the archway. The females who would snatch Edward away. The captivating Irina… the forceful Tanya… the bright Annabel… and… well… Lucia - who was bound to be breathtaking. All of them lovely and intelligent and graceful.

I took a deep breath, and met Edward's gaze. His eyes were soft, but they still knocked me senseless. He squeezed my hand, and led me through the entrance.

--

I was met by a tiny rock-hard creature who slammed into my abdomen, locking its' tiny arms around my waist and looking up at me, with beautiful golden eyes.

"You must be Bella!" It squealed, in a musical voice.

"Um… yes I am." I said breathlessly, winded and taken by surprise.

"Annabel!" I heard a voice say, and I looked up from the little vampire to see a tall, slender female with the most perfect cheekbones ever, gazing reproachfully at the little creature.

"Yes, Irina?" Annabel called in a sing-song voice, her unbreakable grasp still tight around my waist.

"Release Bella. You forget, she is only human. Not everyone can cope with your hugs."

"Ohhhhhh!" Annabel said, looking up at me with regretful eyes. "Sorry, Bella. They already explained about this. I forgot. I was just so excited to meet you!" She dropped her arms and stepped back from me, letting me see her full on.

She was a beautiful little thing. Her golden curls hung like a halo around her face, meeting her delicate shoulders. She looked like an angel, with impossibly long lashes and rosy cheeks. She was a true goddess, in miniature. I guessed she was only about seven when she was changed, and would remain so forever.

"It's OK," I said, rubbing my stomach, "It's nice to meet you too."

Annabel grinned, and her little face seemed to shimmer in excitement. It was only then, that I took in the people around me.

Irina, with the high angular face and beautiful close-cropped brown hair was the first to approach me.

"You must forgive little Annabel." She said, "She does not know her own strength."

I smiled and nodded, knocked out when I saw Irina close up. She too, had butterscotch eyes… but there was something more too them. Beneath the surface, I saw she was calculating, taking me in. _Probably sensing my aura._ I thought _I hope she likes me._

"Let me introduce you to our family." Irina smiled, gesturing – in an impossibly graceful and fluid movement - to the people behind her.

Another woman stood up at that moment. She had long, tawny gold hair that hung to her waist. She wasn't as tall as Irina, but still towered above me, her eyes appraising as she rose to her feet.

"My name is Tanya." She informed me. "It is a pleasure to have you with us Bella."

So this was the leader. Edward was right, there was something about her than emanated authority. I tried not to appear intimidated as I shook her ice cold hand. Mustering a smile, whilst glancing around… searching for Edward.

I saw he was locked in some sort of confrontation with a female I had not seen. She was standing in the corner… in the shadows. And was glaring at me with different eyes. Her eyes were dark and cold, with purple bruises shadowing the lids. She was thirsty. And she was looking at me with burning hatred.

Lucia.

I shuddered, and was glad to be distracted by two males – I presumed to be Jonathon and Michael – who came over to me and introduced themselves. They both welcomed me to Denali with their perfect voices, fixing their perfect eyes on me. They were twins. And I hadn't known! I was seriously confused now. Why hadn't Edward told me these things? I hadn't known Annabel's physical age either.

All the same, I was happy. They all seemed to be perfectly nice people. Except Lucia.; who's eyes were so hostile that I couldn't meet them for long.

Soon, introductions were made, and people separated into groups. Rosalie, Tanya, Irina, and Lucia went hunting. Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice went to unpack. (After I'd assured Edward that I was perfectly happy.)

Carlisle, Esme, Jonathon and Michael went away too. Leaving me alone with little Annabel.

"Bell!" She said, smiling. "I just realised that we both have BELL in our names! We can be the Bell girls!!" She jumped up and down, grinning.

"Yes," I agreed. "We can."

"Can I show you my room?" She asked, still bouncing.

"Sure." I said, bemused as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up two flights of stairs, and into a small, sweet little room. I was out of breath, but her breathing hadn't changed.

Toys were piled on the floor. Fairy lights were strung everywhere, their multi-coloured bulbs flickering as the sunlight streamed in. It was like a normal little girl's room. Except it had no bed, and didn't belong to a little girl… it belonged to a vampire, whose teeth glittered in the sunlight as she danced around, her blonde locks flying over her shoulder.

"Edward is so lucky…" She said, unexpectedly.

"Why is Edward lucky?" I asked her.

"He has you! I like you. You are nice. Much better than Lucia."

"What has Lucia got to do with anything?"

"She used to have Edward."

I was very shocked now.

"What do you mean, 'have Edward'?"

"They used to kiss and hug all the time, when he used to come here. But now he's got you, and you're nicer than her. He is lucky." Annabel said, before picking up a doll and beginning to play with its hair.

Normally, I would have dismissed this statement as a seven-year-old burbling. But she had mentioned Edward. MY Edward…

With Lucia.


	7. Lucia

_This is really short. Now you will get a glimpse of Lucia's true colours. What do you think of her?  
_

_Next chapter will be here soon._

_Please keep reviewing. I really love hearing your thoughts!! _

_Liz xoxox_

**Lucia**

Annabel chattered away for a while longer. She demonstrated her talents may, many times. But I was too dazed and distracted by the revelation – that Edward had been with Lucia – to pay much attention.

She was just showing me how she could blend in with the wall, when Edward appeared in the doorway. Soundlessly, as usual. His eyes shining as he came to my side. He smiled at me. I didn't smile back.

"Bella?" He touched my arm, I flinched away. I wasn't going to let him touch me. Not until I'd got my head straight.

"Annabel," Edward addressed the little vampire, his eyes not leaving my face. "Why don't you go downstairs? Emmett is looking for you."

"I don't want to go!" Annabel said, "Me and Bella are having fun."

"Annabel," Edward's eyes were cold steel, "Go."

Annabel looked like she was about to argue, but then – glancing once more at Edward's stone face – flounced out the room. Rosalie style.

I turned towards the door too. Not wanting to deal with Edward at that moment.

"Bella!" He was in front of me in a millisecond, blocking my path to the door. Cupping my chin in his hand, forcing me to meet his gaze.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice torn somewhere between desperation and frustration.

"Nothing." I growled, clutching at straws. I tried to wrench my chin away, but I was locked in his cold hold.

"Edward," I stared into his face. "Let. Me. Go."

And he did. He saw something in my face, and released me. I buckled slightly from the sudden movement, but then found my centre of gravity again.

"Bella…" He whispered. One arm extended towards me. His face a picture of bewilderment and hurt.

I turned away, and walked towards the door. I opened it, and stalked out - nowhere near as gracefully as the seven-year-old had. I closed it softly behind me. And this time… he didn't try to stop me.

-

I was barely a foot from the door, when I was grabbed from behind. A pair of stone arms gripped my waist, and pulled me backwards, into the room across the hall.

"What the..?" I called, before I turned around and saw Alice standing in front of me.

"Bella!" She said, her face paler than its usual corpse-like shade.

"Alice!" I cried, confused, "What are you doing? Why did you grab me?"

"Bella, I am so sorry! I couldn't get to you in time. There's something you should know…"

But before Alice could finish, the door was flung open and Lucia stalked into the little room.

Only now, did I see her full on. She was beautiful. More lovely than Rosalie. More striking than Irina. More bold than Tanya. More graceful than Annabel. And a thousand times more perfect than me.

"Carlisle sent me," Her voice was… wonderful. There was no other way to describe it. It was clear and light. And she instantly had my full attention.

"We are convened downstairs. Perhaps you would care to join us?"

"Yes, of course." I whispered, my voice hoarse. And I followed her, followed the lovely, appealing, enticing creature. Alice seemed captivated too, her eyes glazed over, looking almost dead. We walked. Not noticing, that Lucia's eyes were shining a brilliant… Ruby. Red.


	8. An Angel's Face

_LO!_

_I worked fast for you guys!! I hope you like it!! Thanks sooo much to the serial reviewers!! I love hearing your thoughts on every chap! You guys rock!! _

**An Angel's Face**

I walked down the stairs, - dazed - behind Lucia. My brain felt numb and I couldn't focus on anything but her. The easy grace she walked with, her beautiful smile… the way she had done her hair. She was the most dazzling creature I had ever set eyes on. And I couldn't look away.

Without my recognition, we were now back in the room I'd first seen the Coven in. But this time, it was deserted. And Lucia's red eyes were fixed on mine. I was at her disposal… I felt dead. Until she looked away, shifting her gaze to Alice. At that moment, something in me broke. Nobody was "convened" anywhere. It had been a trick.

"Alice," She spoke to my friend, who was gazing at her, intoxicated by something no one could see...

"Yes?" Alice's voice was empty and cold. Devoid of any feeling.

"Forget everything that has happened in the past hour… now."

Alice's head slumped. Her eyes closed and she went limp.

"Open your eyes and lift your head." Lucia continued

Alice did this wordlessly, her honey eyes icy and cold.

"Now, go downstairs and be normal. Tell people that Bella is asleep upstairs. Shut the door behind you."

Lucia's voice was pure and commanding. Alice began to turn away.

"Alice!" I shrieked, "Alice! DON'T! Come back!"

Alice didn't hear me, she was already at the door. And Lucia's cold hands were tight around my wrists as Alice left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Bella," Lucia released me, "Please don't be difficult. I must explain something to you."

"Wha-what did you do to Alice?"

By this time, I knew there was no point in running to the door. Lucia would catch me before I could move one step.

"That's my power, Bella. Don't you understand? I can control people. Any people. Even intelligent creatures like Alice. Which means that you – as regular dumb human – are totally at my disposal." She said.

That's when it dawned on me.

"So that's what Annabel saw! You forced Edward to.. to do stuff with you, last time he was here, and she was eavesdropping!"

"How perceptive you are, Bella. Really, I didn't expect it."

My mind was running a crazy number of emotions at that moment.

Disbelief – how could she be so evil? Horror – she drank human blood, and I'd probably be the next she'd feed on! Wonder – she really was… so beautiful… and Relief – Edward had never intentionally done anything with her.

But the primary emotion was sheer terror. Why was she telling me this? What did she want from me, other than my blood?

"What do you want from me?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice at its normal pitch.

She laughed. The most beautiful sound… bells and sunshine...

"'Want' from you? My dear Bella, it's not what I WANT from you… it's what I will TAKE from you."

I gulped.

"I WANT Edward. And I always get what I want."

I gasped.

"Bella, he is mine. You will give him to me."

"And… what if I don't want to?"

She laughed again, this time – if it was possible – with more menace. It was still the most beautiful sound in the world though.

"You are human. An insignificant little toy, but luckily for you, I am a lenient person. I will give you a choice. You can either surrender Edward and leave this house - never to return. Or you must cope with the guilt."

"Guilt?" I asked, "What guilt?"

"The knowledge that you will have killed everyone you care about. Because I'm afraid – that if you refuse to comply – I will have to hunt down every person linked with you… and kill them in the most painful way imaginable. As you can see, I do not follow the 'vegetarian' diet."

I slid to the marble floor, and stared at her face. Such a lovely face… an angel's face. How could someone so beautiful… be so evil?

"Don't worry. I will give you three days to think about it… that is a true choice." She said, tossing her hair. Sensing victory.

"Wh-why?" I spluttered, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why?" She repeated mockingly. Watching the hot tears course down my cheeks, as I cradled myself on the floor.

She knelt down beside me, her cool breath tickling my cheek, as she whispered in her oh-so-perfect voice…

"Because I can."

_P.S: There are some bits you might not get… but I shall explain all in the next chap! COMING SOON! XxX _

_REVIEWWWW pleeeease xx I love you guys_


	9. Full Proof

_WOW! I've almost got 50 REVIEWS!! :) THANK YOU SO MUCHHH! If you have any suggestions... please send em! xoxoo  
_

**Full Proof**

I left the room, closing the door behind me. As I stumbled away from Lucia, I tripped and fell to the floor. I heard her soft laughter behind me… as if she could sense my suffering. I guessed she probably could. She seemed to be indestructible... her plan was full proof and I had no chance of fighting it.

Still, some frantic – stupid – part of me, rushed down the stairs. Rushed to Edward, who was sitting on the floor. I flung myself into his lap and buried my face in his chest. Shaking from the terrifying images that I couldn't shake off.

I saw Charlie, crumpling to the floor, blood oozing from his head where Lucia had struck him. I saw Renee, out cold, as Lucia leaned over her frail body. And I saw Edward, limp in Lucia's arms… as she ran her lips along his throat…

"Bella!" Edward was frantic as he ran his hands through my hair, snapping me back to the present.

"Bella, please don't. What's the matter?"

But I couldn't speak yet. There was roaring in my ears and sheer panic in my brain… making me freeze.

Then Lucia entered the room. I looked up with agonized eyes. Her face was one of pure concern. Concern so sincere and beautiful, I would have believed it myself… if I hadn't known better.

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked, rushing to my side. Leaning over me... her perfect face above mine.

I didn't answer her. I just nestled deeper into Edward's cold arms.

"Dear Bella, speak to me." She trilled. I heard humour deep in her words.

Now my hysteria was subsiding… I stood up and faced her.

"Everyone! Listen to me!" I addressed everyone in the room. Every Cullen and every Denali vampire.

"She is a liar!" I screamed, "She has powers! She can control people! She can control everyone! And she has red eyes! Look! She isn't a vegetarian! Don't listen to anything she says!"

My incoherent speech was interrupted by various gasps from across the room, as people registered what I meant. They believed me.

Tanya stood up, her gaze fixed on Lucia.

"Lucia – is this true?" She asked, taking a step forward. Blinking at the sight of Lucia's red eyes.

"Yes!" Lucia cried, "I confess! But that is no matter…"

"No matter?" Edward yelled, standing up behind me, putting his arms around my waist.

I exhaled. Thank God! They were going to deal with her…

"Yes!" Lucia replied, her ruby eyes shining, "For you will not remember this…"

Then, the room went still. Edward released me, his body going limp. I knew this symptom…

"No!" I screamed, turning around.

Edward's eyes were closed. His head drooping. I grabbed his face, trying to force it up… but it wouldn't yield. It was the first time I'd felt completely alone with him beside me.

I stared around the room. Every vampire was stood exactly the same way… except Lucia. She was slumped against the table. Her eyes glazed over… obviously it took a lot of effort to control such a large number of people at once.

"Ha!" She said breathlessly, "Do – you – see – now – girl? You – cannot – win. You – will – not win!"

She then addressed my hypnotised friends, having got her breath back:

"You will forget the last twenty minutes every happened. You will forget that I have red eyes… you will believe that I am just like you."

The vampires' eyes opened, icy and dead. Their heads lifted. And that's when I knew.

I knew - with a grim certainty - that they had forgotten.

They had forgotten…

Lucia really was full proof.

_Any thoughts? I neeed to hear 'em!! Click review pleeease xoxo D_


	10. Brainwave

_Hi, this is reallllly short - sowwwiieee! i'll get right on the next one promise! thanks!! xx_

**Brainwave**

I slept badly that night. Edward's mind was wiped, so he had no way of helping me. I lay on my back, thinking things over. Trying desperately to find a loop hole in Lucia's plot, but I found nothing.

I woke many times from my fitful slumber, each time cowering from the horrific images that haunted me.

Renee lying limp…

Charlie slumped, cold on the floor…

And each time I awoke, I screamed. Screamed louder than I ever had, at least due to a nightmare. Because the most awful thing was… this was no dream, this was absolute, stone-cold reality.

In one outburst – in which I was conscious enough to think – I felt Edward pull me into his rock embrace, stroking my hair and rocking me from side to side. Whispering… begging me to tell him the problem.

But I didn't.

What would be the point? Lucia would find out… and when she did, she would just wipe him all over again.

It hurt. It hurt because I was completely helpless. Edward was oblivious, his powers doubtlessly blocked where concerning Lucia. The same with Alice, and all the Cullens. I could do nothing…

Nothing…

Nothing!

An idea hit me, like a sudden blast of sunlight in a dark, cavernous cave. I sat bolt upright, completely awake for the first time that night.

"Bella?" Edward stared at me questioningly in the darkness.

I smiled at him. My first real smile since our arrival.

"Bella… what's up?" He asked, confused.

"You'll see, Edward," I promised, "You'll see…"

I kissed his shocked, frozen lips. Then fell deeply asleep, with the same smile on my face.

_Thanks for reading!! I Love You All! Espescially my serial reviewers! You guys totally rule! Keep reviewing please! xx_


	11. Bella's Plan

_:) One word. Enjoy. _

_This needs a litttle editing!! I hope you like!! xoxo_

**Bella's Plan**

I woke the next day, with my idea – thankfully – still fresh in my mind. Energised, I kissed Edward and hopped out of bed. Once on my feet, I paid for my enthusiasm. I was exhausted, and swayed on my feet. I felt like a massive fist was gripping my head and pressing down hard on my skull.

I soldiered on nevertheless, my perception so weak that I barely registered the floor soaring up to greet me. Edward grabbed me by my waist and propped me up against a wall before I could crack my head open. He laughed softly, and kissed my cheek.

"Ugh…" I groaned, as the pain in my head intensified.

"That's what I thought," Edward chuckled, "You were tossing and turning all night."

"Yeah, I had a bad dream."

"I guessed that. What was it about?"

"I can't remember." I lied, he would find out soon enough. I needed to check things out with Alice first.

-

Esme made me some food in the kitchen. I was grateful for it, as the energy boost kicked in and the pain in my head went away.

I felt Edward looking at me quizzically throughout my meal, he obviously sensed that there was something up. He was worried about me, his eyes tinged with confusion. I desperately wanted to tell him, but it was vital I didn't alert Lucia's suspicion.

I hadn't seen the beautiful, red eyed monster so far that morning, and I wad glad. I couldn't risk her guessing my plan. She had to believe I was doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. And that I was going along with her…

Which I most certainly was not.

After breakfast, I left Edward to play with Annabel and went to find Alice. I needed to talk to her, to explain my plan.

She was sitting in the beautiful grounds with Jasper. They glittered in the sunlight, peaceful in each other's arms

Normally, I wouldn't have interrupted their private moment, but this was important. I donned the silver jacket and hurried outside. I gritted my teeth as the bitter air battered at me, but ploughed on nonetheless.

Alice heard me coming, and glided gracefully through the snow, leaving Jasper behind.

"Bella." She greeted me, her voice as melodic as ever.

"Alice, I-"

"Don't worry, Bella. I know."

"You know? How?"

"I saw your decision - of course. I know your plan, and understand the situation. Lucia is such a little cow. I will help you in any way I can."

"Oh, Okay." I said, flustered, "Well, we have to go tell Edward and the others. It's really important that nobody makes Lucia suspicious. She has to think that everything is totally normal."

"I understand," Alice replied, "But Bella, I'm curious. How did you come up with such an ingenious plan? I'm sure nobody else could've thought of it."

I blushed at her praise, "Well, um… I remembered that Lucia can't actually _read_ minds. All she can do is wipe them. But how can she know whose mind to wipe, unless somebody rushes in there and tries to confront her? If we tell everyone, but they keep quiet… then Lucia will be totally blind. 'Cause she won't know what's going on. Then, we can all think up a way to dispose of her."

Alice nodded, and said: "Well, I've already explained to Jasper. Now we have to go brief the rest of them."

"Yeah," I said, "But you know Edward. He'll be infuriated and try and rip Lucia's head off. Same with Emmett. And that would kinda ruin it."

"I know." Said Alice, grinning, "And that's where I come in."

I smiled, knowing that Alice now had a plan of her own.

"Let's go."

_Review please. xx_


	12. Restraining Edward

_Hiii!! Yeah, I'm sorry it's been an eternity since I updated. Life's just been sweeping me away!! I hope this is worth the wait! I will edit it when I can!! Xoxox_

**Restraining Edward**

Alice and I hurried into the house, accompanied by Jasper. I knew where Edward would be, and I was correct. He was exactly where I'd left him, playing with Annabel. She was running around him in circles – her little body a blur - giggling hysterically. He looked tired, as if he'd lost his patience a few games ago. I felt a huge rush of love for him, as his gorgeous eyes fixed on my face.

I was about to go over to him, when his expression changed. His mouth opened in a deadly snarl, and his hands curled into tight fists. He looked murderous, hungry for someone's blood. Annabel squealed and ran from the room as Edward rose to his feet, looking livid.

"Jasper. NOW!" Alice yelled at her husband, who ran at Edward and tackled him to the floor. Edward was squirming on the ground, fighting against Jasper. Trying to reach the door.

"Alice, what the hell's going on?" I asked, frantic.

Alice looked at me like I was insane, "What do you think?" She asked incredulously "He just heard my thoughts; he knows what Lucia's been up to,"

Comprehension dawned in me, then confusion.

"Hasn't he heard my plan in your head?"

"No, he stopped listening when he heard the bit about Lucia wanting to kill you."

"Ah." I replied.

Jasper bombarded Edward with calm, tranquil feelings. But for some reason, Edward wasn't responding… he kept fighting. I realised that he was so angry that he wouldn't even let _Jasper _through.

That was when Emmett and Rosalie burst into the room.

"What's happening?" Emmett cried, bewildered as he took in the scene before him.

Edward seemed to be gaining the upper hand, as he tried to get away from Jasper, towards the door – towards Lucia.

"We'll tell you in a minute, Emmett!" Alice shrieked, "Now get in there and help restrain Edward!"

Emmett did what she said. Diving between his brothers and locking Edward in his unbreakable grasp.

The three boys grappled on the floor, Emmett and Jasper trying to calm Edward down. But he wouldn't listen.

"Edward!" I shrieked at my boyfriend. And he stopped. He went still in Emmett's arms, going rigid. His eyes on me.

I looked at Alice, and she nodded at me.

"Edward," I whispered, walking over to where the guys lay motionless on the floor, breathing hard.

"I know how awful this is. Lucia is a monster and she needs to be stopped. But if you go blundering in there, the situation will only get worse. The only way we can all be safe, is to keep her from finding out that the game is up. OK?"

Edward nodded, calm at my gabbled reasoning.

"Now, I'm going to ask Emmett and Jasper to let you go now. But you can't go and find her, OK?"

Edward nodded.

"Promise?"

He nodded again.

I straightened up, and looked meaningfully at Jasper and Emmett. Who sprang lightly to their feet.

Edward got up too, not looking the slightest bit embarrassed as he strode over to me and buried his face in my hair.. I weaved round him, and caught his lips in a kiss.

"God, Edward." Said Rosalie, "You can be so dramatic sometimes."

"What's going on, anyway?" Emmett asked Alice, who was now standing beside Jasper.

"I'll fill you in." She said, and began telling Emmett and Rose the story – at vampire speed – as Edward whispered low in my ear:

"She will _not _touch you, Bella." He vowed passionately, "She will _not_ come near you again."

I kissed his face again, and took his hand.

"We'll figure something out." I said, before turning towards Alice, who had finished explaining things already.

"Alice, do you have a plan?" I asked, as she turned to face me.

"I think," She said, "You should go."

"Go?" I stared at her. "What do you mean 'go'?"

"I think you should pretend to leave. Let Lucia think you are going along with her. But go and hide someplace nearby."

"Then what?" Emmett asked.

"Then, we will kill Lucia. When Bella is clear." Alice said simply.

"How will you do that?" I asked, "She'll figure out what you're doing and wipe your minds."

"Now, this is the part I'm afraid you might not like, Bella." Alice said.

I glanced at Edward, he was stony faced.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid we will need to distract her. So she doesn't notice us coming up behind her."

"You want to use Edward, don't you?"

"Can you think of anything else?"

I thought. _No._

"No," I admitted unhappily.

"Bella, it won't mean anything. It's just a way to be rid of her once and for all."

"What will he have to do?"

"He'll probably have to kiss her." Alice said, revolted herself, "Just for a moment, long enough that we can get behind her and tear her to shreds."

I couldn't help imagining the scene.

_Edward kissing Lucia…__his lips moving against hers…_

I shuddered.

"Why can't Emmett or Jasper do it?" I asked (earning myself a killer glare from Rosalie)

"That wouldn't work," Said Alice, "Edward is the only one Lucia wants."

I nodded glumly, knowing it was true.

I knew I was being stupid, it would just be a tiny kiss. Then Lucia would die. It didn't mean anything… but, Edward was _mine. _And I hated the thought that he would belong to _her_, no matter how fleetingly.

"I have an idea." Said Emmett, "Why doesn't Edward kiss Lucia, then HE can kill her. Rip her head off or something. Then we can all burst in and burn the rest of her?" He seemed pleased with his idea.

I was shocked to find that I agreed with Emmett. Agreed with his cold blooded plot. I'd never wanted to kill anyone before, and I felt rather ashamed about it. But if Lucia had to die, then it would be easier if Edward delivered the fatal blow. That way she wouldn't hear the others coming up behind her.

"I think that's a good idea," Jasper agreed.

"He can like, start kissing her neck or something. Then suddenly bite her!" Said Emmett, getting even happier about the idea.

Alice looked worriedly at me, but I could tell she thought it was a better plan. Emmett sensed my uneasiness, and looked at me.

"Aw, Bells. Do you seriously think that Edward would go anywhere near that awful creature unless he had to?" He said.

And I felt better. Not just because Jasper was flooding me with feelings of calm and security, but also because I knew it would work. Although I wished that Edward didn't have to be within a hundred miles of Lucia. A) For his safety and B) For my insecurities.

I looked up at the man in question, and saw him looking down at me with the most beautiful smile on his Angel's face. He lifted me off the ground, and cradled me in his arms. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine, and felt the other vampires – along with my doubts – disappear.

_I hope you liked it… sorry if it's badly set out. I love all those who keep reviewing!! xxx_


	13. The Charade

_Hi all. I've just had an awesome idea for a new story, so I'll start that when I'm done with this._

_I'm sorry, I don't think this chapter is very good. A lot of the story needs work, but I hope you guys'll keep reviewing!! I am so chuffed with all the feedback I've been getting!! S'laters xx  
_

**The Charade**

"Bye… Edward," I whispered, my heart in my throat, "I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore - you've changed."

"Yeah, right." Edward replied mockingly, "You're the one who's changed Bella Swan, so you just march out of here and leave me be. I have other people to see."

"Why are you doing this?" I cried, "You used to love me!"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, honey. Did you honestly think that you would be enough to satisfy me?" He spat the words coldly, venomously.

I shrank away from him.

"I'm sick of being your bodyguard, of having to be so careful around you. Just get out, before I do something I'll regret."

I turned, and fled the room. I ran down the stairs, and out the door, to where the Volvo was ready and waiting. The door open.

"Let's see how you like your car being trashed!" I shrieked like a harpy towards the house.

Lucia had already sped to the kitchen window, a triumphant grin on her face as she watched in amusement. She had what she wanted… at least she _thought _she did.

I glared at her, before jumping into the car and slamming the door hard behind me. Glancing in the rear-view mirror to see my bags on the back seat, courtesy of Alice. I gunned the engine, and sped out of the drive.

-

Soon, I was at the local hotel. It was a little bed-and-breakfast, where I would wait out the next few agonising hours. I'd done my part, now I just had to wait for news.

I waited for ten minutes, battling with myself. Images of Edward and Lucia kissing filled my mind. His arms around her skinny waist…

I paced the room, fiddling agitatedly with my hair. Nearly tearing it out in my frustration.

_What if she found out? She would force them to tell her the plan, and then she'd be after me._

_I needed Edward. I needed him…_

I grabbed the little silver cell phone Alice had leant me, and dialled Carlisle's number.

He picked up after just two rings:

"Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm at the hotel, I'm surprised I was able to track it down."

"Well, we drummed the directions into you for long enough."

I would've laughed, but I was too worried. Carlisle seemed to sense this.

"Don't worry, Bella. Things are going according to plan. Edward is speaking to Lucia now, leading her on. Luckily she heard your little performance, so she believes that Edward is in love with her."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good," I said, "What are the others doing?"

"Esme and Jasper have gone to brief the Denali clan on the situation and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and I are, uh… preparing."

I knew what he meant. They were gathering the tools they would need to kill Lucia. I was surprised that I didn't feel any uneasiness over that fact.

"How long do you think it'll be?"

"I'd say that it'll begin in about an hour, we have to be sure that Lucia believes Edward."

"I see."

Then, Alice came on the phone. It was a relief to hear her cheery voice.

"Hi Bell." She said, "The Denalis are up-to-date, and are gonna help us finish the job. Edward's keeping Lucia… distracted."

"Alice, I can't bear this."

"Can't bear what?"

"Not knowing, just hanging around while you guys do battle with an evil goddess. What if someone gets hurt? What if she finds out?"

"She won't. This is going to work, I promise. Please try not to worry."

I gulped, "Can't I sneak back? I need to be with Edward, Alice. Please! I don't care about the danger."

"Bella, that is out of the question. If she sees you, she'll know the game is up and wipe all our minds."

"I know, But… but… Edward is MINE."

Because that was what it came down to...

I didn't want Lucia to touch Edward. And some insane, territorial part of me was turning around and marching back to the Volvo.

"Bella, no! I know what you're doing! Please stop this!" Alice shrieked in my ear.

"Alice, I'm coming back. I need him. If we're doing this, we're doing this together. I will not let Lucia see me, I swear."

I fished for the keys and yanked the Volvo door open, flinging myself into the front seat as Alice squawked in my ear.

"Isabella Swan! Stop it this instant!"

"Sorry, Alice. No can do. I'll park the car in the woods behind the house, meet me there in ten minutes."

I snapped the phone shut, and sped out of the parking lot. I was going back. To deal with Lucia personally… or at least watch Edward do it.

The phone rang again, a few seconds later. But I ignored it. It would just be Alice, trying to talk me out of my plan.

But the ringing filled the car, PERSISTENTLY, irritating me half to death as I sped down the snow-covered roads. I grabbed it and pulled it to my ear:

"Alice!" I snarled, "There is no way you are gonna talk me out of this!"

But it wasn't Alice who answered me.

It was Edward.

His sweet voice filled my ears, making me relax automatically. But my foot stayed on the gas pedal, as he said:

"Bella! Stop… please. I can't face you being in anymore danger… just go back to the hotel, I'll be there soon."

"Where's Lucia?"

"I left her upstairs when Alice came to get me. We've put Annabel on distracting her."

I smiled grimly at that, if anyone could distract Lucia – besides Edward – it would be Annabel.

"But it'll only work temporarily; Lucia could come looking for me at any moment. So you need to go back to the hotel. Now!" His voice was commanding.

"Edward, I'm coming back to the house."

"No you are _not_. Just stop the car."

"No."

"Bella-"

"I'll be there soon, Edward. You are_ not_ doing this without me… I love you."

I disconnected the call... then switched the phone - firmly - off.

_Hope you liked it!!_

_Just wanna say thanks to the people who review loads! I will list you all to say thanks in the last chap!! You're all great!! xxx_


	14. Mistake

_Okay... a chapter to demonstrate how stupid and gullible Bella Swan can be. Review and tell me how long it took you to figure it out!! Yeah, I'm kinda being mean to Bell. I love her really!! Though I am very jealous of her sometimes!! lol! R&R s'il vous plait xxx_

**Mistake**

I drove at manic speed - almost Edward-worthy speed – as I neared the patch of trees that bordered the house. Luckily, I approached it from the other end, so the shiny silver car would not be visible to any resident.

I opened the door, and half stepped out into the bitter air. But, on second thoughts slammed it again and pulled on the silver parka. No matter how much I begrudged it, there was no way I was leaving it behind in that weather.

Once clad in the expensive item, I climbed out of the car and leaned against an icy tree trunk. The air was crisp and cold as I breathed in and out, waiting for whichever Cullen was coming to meet me.

Soon, I saw a figure emerging through the trees. Tall and statuesque, so it definitely wasn't Alice. I pushed my hair away from my face and walked towards the person. Who was it? I still couldn't quite make it out…

_Was it Lucia?_

_No, no… it couldn't be… Edward was distracting her, how could she be here?_

I knew I should run, as the tall figure with long flowing hair neared me, getting faster as she approached. I was frozen to the spot, and not because the snow had begun to rain down on my head. But from sheer terror.

_It was all over… all over…_

And yet…

As the creature neared me, I made out some of its features. Its abundant hair was golden, not the jet-black veil that shrouded Lucia. The eyes were golden, not ruby red. And I sighed in relief as she reached me.

"Rosalie." I greeted her, realising it was the first time I had been truly happy to see the hostile goddess. She nodded her head at me, then turned away, knowing I was lumbering gracelessly behind her, as she glided back through the trees.

"Rosalie," I asked tentatively. She turned toward me, and I noticed her eyes. There was something… different… about them.

"Um… hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you the one meeting me? I figured it'd be Alice or Emmett."

"They're busy getting things ready. I was the only one without my hands full."

Not one snarky comment had been made. No reference to the fact, that my boyfriend could possibly – even now – be kissing a dangerous… gorgeous… vampire. This was not the Rosalie I knew.

"Rose… are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But be quiet now. We're near the house and I don't want her to smell you." Her tone was clipped. Matter-of-fact. Not a jot of sarcasm. Rosalie was being nice to me!! Well… as nice as I'd ever heard from her.

I nodded, and followed as the house came into site. The white marble mansion was quiet. I was surprised that Rosalie was making no effort at concealing me as we approached. She just strode on, right to the front door.

I looked at her quizzically, but she just put a finger to her perfect lips. I guessed that Lucia was _busy_ upstairs – a thought that made my stomach convulse - and would not see us arriving. Rosalie opened the door, and let me step past her into the empty hallway.

"Where's Lucia?" I asked, looking around for any sign of the evil angel. There were none and Rosalie replied:

"Upstairs with Edward. The rest of the Covens are through there."

She pointed at a white door, one I had never noticed before… or entered.

"Oh… okay." I said, and walked to it. Eager to get away from Rosalie… she was officially creeping me out.

"Are you coming?" I asked, noticing that she had stayed exactly where she was.

"I'll be a minute." She said, leaning against the wall.

"Right." I said. I swear, if PMT existed for vampires, she was a heavy sufferer. What was it with the mood swings?

I sighed, and opened the door. Wanting to get away from the potentially hormonal vampire.

I stepped inside, letting the door swing closed behind me.

Which was the biggest mistake I could've made.

_Revieww!! PLEEEEASE!! I'll be your best friend! puppy eyes lol x_


	15. Moment

_VERY SHORT. Sorry guys!! Hope you like anyhow! Please keep reviewing you're amazing!! xoxo_

**Moment**

It seemed that Lucia wasn't _'busy upstairs' _after all. She was busy down here. Kneeling on the floor, her long flowing hair a cascading waterfall around her eerily beautiful face.

"Bella." There was a laugh in her voice as she looked into my eyes.

"Wh-what?" I cried in disbelief, backing as far away from her as humanly possible.

"Did you honestly think you would get away with this? As soon as Edward approached me, I knew something was up. I made him tell me. Now please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

I tried to run. I scrabbled for the door knob, and twisted around, crying:

"Rosalie!"

"She won't hear you," Lucia said, straightening up. "She's locked the door, and she won't unlock it unless she is commanded by me."

I tried to open the door anyway. But she spoke the truth.

"Where's Edward?" I said feebly.

"Well, you will get to see him again, one last time. He's outside the door now."

"Edward!" I called.

Lucia laughed, before saying:

"Edward, take the key from Rosalie and come inside."

I heard movement behind the door, and backed away from it.

Edward entered. His eyes were dead, and fixed on Lucia. She laughed, and held her hand out to him.

"Edward, come here."

Edward walked over to her.

"Edward," She spoke to my boyfriend, but she was looking at me. "Kiss me."

And he did. He put his arms around her and kissed her face. His face dead and emotionless as he did so.

I gasped. She was going to kill me, and was now taunting me with Edward. She began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. His lips raked along her neck, and I looked away. Burying my face in my hands. I couldn't watch this.

But then I remembered something. And looked up again.

She had only told Edward to kiss her. She hadn't told him to bury his hands in her hair, like he was now, as I saw when I looked up. Edward was thinking for himself. What was going on?

I stared at Edward. His back was to me, as he kissed Lucia's neck.

And then…

_B__it into it._

_Review please xx_


	16. Over

_Hello, my lovely VOV readers! This is the last chapter, I hope you like it. R&R please x_

**Over**

Edward kissed my neck, as we stood at the open window. The cold breeze battered at me, and combined with Edwards's body temperature I should have been freezing… but I wasn't. I was numb. And relieved. And shaking. Because it was all over. No more evil goddesses trying to kill me. Just me and Edward, as we should be. To be honest, I'd had enough drama.

However, I still needed to know…

"How did you do it?" I asked him.

And he told me.

_He'__d concentrated very hard, and had managed to access some of Lucia's thoughts. She knew that something wasn't right, and was about to control him. But he beat her to it, and pretended to be under her control before she actually did it. _

_Luckily, Lucia – vain as she was – had not noticed, so she directed him to wait in a room across the hall. Before forcing Rosalie, – unfortunately, that action was successful – to divulge the plan, and sending her to the woods to meet me._

_After Rosalie – against her will – had locked me in the room, Lucia called to Edward to come in. He heard through the walls – vampire hearing! – and assessed Rosalie's thoughts. Thus realising the situation. Edward came into the room and started kissing Lucia, before snapping her head off, setting fire to her - he'd found some matches in the next room - and chucking her body out the open window. _

It was strange, but I felt no remorse, no horror at Edward's actions. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and we watched the beautiful, burning creature hurtle to the snowy ground. Her head had rolled away, and I could see her perfect lips opening and closing, like a fish out of water. Her black hair, matted and strewn around the screaming face. Flying through the air.

As she hit the ground, I worried that the snow would put out the flames. But strangely, they didn't. The fire had caught her clothes, and her body would soon be ashes.

"It seems that nature is on our side, for once." Edward said dryly in my ear.

"Nature has always been on _my_ side," I whispered, pressing a kiss into his palm, "It brought you to me."

He laughed at that, and kissed the top of my head.

"I have another query." I said.

"Please, go right ahead."

"Well, the only reason Lucia was blackmailing me, was to have you. Right?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't she just force me to leave? Then there'd be less risk."

Edward gasped. It took a lot to surprise him.

"That's true. Maybe… perhaps…."

"What?"

"Well, maybe you were an exception to her powers too. Like you are to mine."

"Hmmm… maybe. It's just, that the first time I saw her… I was kind of affected. I thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world."

"But you snapped out of it… hmmm…we must go to Carlisle." Edward was excited now, and began to pull on my hand.

"Wait, we'll go in a minute." I said, and glanced down at the ground.

Lucia – if it was possible – was still burning, and still thrashing around. I felt rather sad now. And revolted. But I couldn't look away, as the fire ate at her.

Edward nodded, seeming to understand. He came back to stand behind me, wrapping his cold arms tenderly around my waist…

As we watched Lucia die.

_The End._

_-_

_Yeah, I hope you understand what happened! Sorry, its all perfectly __understandable in my head but I'm rushing right now!_

_Vampires on 'Vacation' was a pleasure to write, I hope that you enjoyed it. I love everybody who has reviewed. Especially my serial reviewers!! You know who you are and you all rock, for putting up with my awful grammar and punctuation!!  
_

_I may do an epilogue for this, but I'm not sure yet - I may start my new story first. Drop me a last review on this chapter, and give me your views overall! And please vote on my poll, who was your fave character?_

_Look out for my new story, coming soon!! _

_ForeverImmature xxx_

_P.S – If you have any questions, feel free to PM me!_


End file.
